thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
A Date with Destinos
A Date with Destinos is an episode of Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars. Audio "A Date with Destinos" on Nerdist Characters WorkJuice Players *Sparks Nevada - Marc Evan Jackson *Croach the Tracker - Mark Gagliardi *Barkeep - Joshua Malina *The Saloon Doors - Annie Savage *Shuff Mutante - John Ennis *Mool Mutante - Craig Cackowski *Folksy Hal (Narrator) - Hal Lublin Guest Stars *Rebecca Rose Rushmore - Jenny Wade *Sklor Mutante - Colin Hanks Detailed Summary Sparks and Rebecca enter the Space Saloon, and are greeted by the Barkeep. They begin their date, which was arranged in the previous episode, by speaking about their worst qualities. Rebecca says she is severely insecure and far too forthright about it. She also gives her heart too fast and too fully. The Barkeep joins the conversation for a short time to relay his worst qualities: eavesdropping, feeling entirely welcome to join conversations that don't concern him, and loving too much. He believes his tendency to keep trouble out of his place is among his best qualities. Rebecca says Sparks' worst quality is that he can't stop being the Marshal. Shortly thereafter, Los Banditos Mutantes enter. Sparks and Rebecca argue whether or not Sparks should intervene. The Barkeep tells Sparks not to intervene and to enjoy his date, as he has already called Croach for help. Rebecca accuses Sparks of having a fear of commitment and trying to weasel out of the date and relationship. Croach enters, and the Saloon Doors flirts with him. The Doors, Croach and Barkeep all push Sparks to answer whether he intends to commit to Rebecca. Croach agrees to deal with Los Banditos Mutantes so Sparks can continue the date. The Mutantes, claiming they have no outstanding warrants, decline to be arrested, say they are here to vote on new leadership to determine the future of Los Banditos Mutantes. The first candidate wants to return to their core values of hypercattle rustling and other crimes. The other wishes to focus on community outreach and acts of good. The third, the former leader, recused himself and is there to vote. Croach joins in their restructuring conversation. Sparks, distracted, returns to the date with Rebecca, but keeps checking in on Croach. Rebecca gives Sparks an ultimatum to meet her outside in two minutes or not at all. The Mutante attempting to persuade the others to perform community service gives his closing argument and accidentally convinces Sparks to grab for happiness, Sparks leaves the Saloon to meet Rebecca. The Mutante arguing to return to roots uses his closing argument to shoot the Mutante wanting to perform community service and is elected leader. Sparks meets Rebecca at the gelato stand, and they retire to his place for the weekend. Notes *This is the only episode where Rebecca Rose Rushmore is played by someone other than Linda Cardellini. *Episode commentary by Ben Blacker. *Folksy Hal says the next episode is titled "Techs and Violence" but the actual (non-spinoff) title is "Showdown, You Move Too Fast". *This episode's script was performed again on April 1, 2015 as part of The Thrilling Adventure Hour April Fools' Fun-Around part 1 (TAH #209). Continuity *This is the 61st episode of The Thrilling Adventure Hour. *The previous episode is War of Two Worlds - Fear at First Sight. *The next episode is #61.5, A Word from Los Banditos Mutantes, and then #62, Cactoid Jim, King of the Martian Frontier - Space-coach, which is also the next episode in Sparks Nevada universe canon. *The previous episode in Sparks Nevada canon is #57, Do the Fight Thing. Production This episode was recorded at Largo on September 10, 2011 and released March 5th, 2012. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley & the Andy Paley Orchestra *Sparks Nevada theme: Eban Schletter Category:Sparks Nevada episodes Category:Largo episodes Category:September 2011 segments